concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
New York Dolls
The original page is @ ☀http://www.fromthearchives.com/nyd/chronology.html 1971 Original Line-up #1 (July 1971) *Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar) *Arthur Kane (bass) *Rick Rivets (guitar) *Billy Murcia (drums) August 10, 1971 Man's Country, Brooklyn, NY (unlikely date, at a gay bath house, probably sometime in 1972) December 24, 1971 Endicott Hotel, New York City, NY (Christmas bash arranged by welfare workers, for the residents at this welfare hotel. With Rick Rivets on guitar) 1972 Line-up: (February 1972 - November 1972) *David Johansen (vocals) *Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar) *Arthur Kane (bass) *Sylvain Sylvain (guitar) *Billy Murcia (drums) Early 1972 119 Chrystie Street, New York City, NY (Location of Johnny, Syl and Billy's loft, above a Chinese noodle shop in Chinatown, where they organise monthly parties to pay for their rent) February 4, 1972 Diplomat Hotel Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (Dana Beal Benefit Boogie, with Teenage Lust, Evil, David Peel & the Lower East Side & Uncle Bucks) May 5, 1972 Mercer Arts Center The Kitchen, New York City, NY (with The Magic Tramps & Satan the Fire Eater) May 23, 1972 Diplomat Hotel Palm Beach Room, New York City, NY May 29, 1972 Diplomat Hotel Palm Room, New York City, NY (supported by Shaker & the film "A Barbed Wire Soul" in 3-D) June ?, 1972 Talent Recon Inc. Studio, New York City, NY (rehearsals) June 13, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Start of a Tuesday night residency) June 17, 1972 Continental Baths Downstairs Lounge, New York City, NY (with Jackie Curtis & Liz Torres) June 20, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) June 27, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) June 1972 Blue Rock Studios, New York City, NY (Recording demo sessions with Marty Thau) June 1972 David Krebs-Steve Leber office on 65th Street, New York City, NY (The band signs their management contract) July 4, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) July 11, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) July 18, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) July 24-25, 1972 Max's Kansas City Upstairs, New York City, NY July 25, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency. Cancelled) xx-xx-1972 Mr. D's, Elmwood Park, NJ (with Long John Baldry) August 1, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency August 8, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records), attends the show and recommends that the label signs them) August 15, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) August 22, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency. Roy Hollingsworth from UK weekly Melody Maker attends) August 25, 1972 Diplomat Hotel Palm Beach Room, New York City, NY (with Ruby Rainer and the Rednecks) August 29, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) August 30-September 3, 1972 Max's Kansas City Upstairs, New York City, NY September 5, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Oscar Wilde Room, New York City, NY (Final date of Tuesday night residency) September 19, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) September 24, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (The Engagement moves to the larger Sean O'Casey Theatre and is now extended to Sundays) September 26, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records) & VP Charlie Fach, attend the show, but decide not to sign them) October 1, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Sunday night residency. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records) & VP Lou Simon, attend the show, but decide not to sign them) October 3, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) October 8, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Sunday night residency, with The Magic Tramps & Ruby and the Rednecks. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records) & A&R Robin Mc Bride, attend the show, but decide not to sign them) October 10, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Tuesday night residency) October 12, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Free admission, for this extra and final date before their UK tour) October 15, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (Sunday night residency. Cancelled) October 19, 1972 Liverpool University Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Lou Reed, with Phillip Goodhand-Tait. At the last minute, Lou doesn't allow them to play) October 20, 1972 Essex University, Colchester, ENG (supporting Lou Reed) October 22, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG October 25, 1972 Speakeasy, London, ENG October 26, 1972 Alhambra Rock Theatre, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Lou Reed) October 28, 1972 Leicester University Percy Gee Student's Union Building, Leicester, ENG (supporting Lou Reed, with Phillip Goodhand-Tait & The Groundhogs) October 29, 1972 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (The Wembley Festival Of Music, Benefit-gig in aid of the Star's Organisation For Spastics, supporting The Faces, with Pink Fairies) November 2, 1972 Malcom's Discotheque, Hull, ENG November 3, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (with Dick Heckstall-Smith band) November 4, 1972 Imperial College, London, ENG (supporting Status Quo, with Capability Brown) November 4, 1972 Cambridge University, Cambridge, ENG November 4, 1972 Mile End Sundown, London, ENG November 7, 1972 Billy Murcia dies after drowning in a domestic bath while under the influence of alcohol and methaqualone in London aged 21 November 9, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG (supporting Roxy Music. Cancelled due to Billy's death) November 10, 1972 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (Cancelled due to Billy's death) Line-up #2 (New York City: December 1972 - April 1975): *David Johansen (vocals) *Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar) *Arthur Kane (bass) *Sylvain Sylvain(guitar) *Jerry Nolan (drums) December ?, 1972 Charles Lane Studio, New York City, NY (Auditions for a new drummer to replace Billy. Peter Criss with Kiss & Marc Bell with The Ramones were amongst those applying. Jerry Nolan Shaker got the job) December 19, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (2 sets with The Planets. First shows with new drummer Jerry Nolan) December 22-23, 1972 Village East Theater, New York City, NY ("New Groups Of The 70's", with Teenage Lust, Eric Emerson & Magic Tramps) December 31, 1972 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY ('Endless Party 1973' New Years Eve Show, with Magic Tramps, Queen Elisabeth, Modern Lovers, Ruby and the Rednecks & others) 1973 January 4-8, 1973 Max's Kansas City (upstairs), New York City, NY January 16, 1973 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (2 sets) January 23, 1973 Mercer Arts Center Sean O'Casey Theatre, New York City, NY (2 sets) January 30-February 10, 1973 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY (with (30th-4th) Jack McMahon & Bobby Kosser & (5th-10th) Christina. Paul Nelson (A&R @ Mercury Records) attends the show with Chicago head of publicity Mike Gormley, who decides to sign them to Mercury) February 11, 1973 Mercer Arts Center, New York City, NY ('Endless Valentine's Day', all-night party from 10PM till dawn, with Suicide, Wayne County, Magic Tramps & Ruby and the Rednecks) February 24, 1973 Town Hall, New York City, NY (cancelled appearance, supporting Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band. The Dolls' appearance was vetoed by officials fearing damages to the site as well as afraid of their bisexual glitter rock image. They were replaced by Bob Seger) February 25, 1973 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (with Larry Coryell & Captain Beefheart) February 26-March 4, 1973 Kenmore Club Katy's, Boston, MA March 7, 1973 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY March 16, 1973 Diplomat Hotel Crystal Room, New York City, NY (with The Brats. This was the Brats (formed in 1972 by early Dolls guitarist Rick Rivets) debut show) March 17, 1973 State University New York, New Paltz, NY (with Larry Coryell & Mahavishnu Orchestra) March, 23-24, 1973 Gaslight Au Go Go, New York City, NY (2 sets 10.00 & Midnight) April 3-8, 1973 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY May 11-12, 1973 The Coventry, New York City, NY May 25-27, 1973 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (2 sets each night, with Barnaby Bye) June 29-July 1, 1973 Coventry, Queens, NY (with (1st) Blue Suede) July 19-22, 1973 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY July 23, 1973 Cloverleaf Speedway, Cleveland, OH (postponed until July 28th and moved to Tiger Stadium in Massillon, OH) July 27-29, 1973 Coventry, New York City, NY (with (27th) The Brats, (28th) Luger & (29th) Malachite) July 28, 1973 Tiger Stadium, Massillon, OH (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Dr. Hook & Rainbow. Originally scheduled at the Cloverleaf speedway on July 23rd) August 3, 1973 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (supporting Mott The Hoople) August 7, 1973 Alpine Arena, Wilkinsburg, PA (supporting Mott The Hoople & Blue Öyster Cult) August 14, 1973 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Mott The Hoople & Blue Öyster Cult. Unlikely the Dolls played as they had a show in NYC) August 14-16, 1973 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (2 shows each night) August 22-27, 1973 Max's Kansas City Upstairs, New York City, NY (2 sets each night. At the second show on the 27th, roadie Peter Jordon replaces Arthur. His girlfriend Connie Gripp had slashed his left thumb to prevent him from going on tour. He joins after all, with his left hand in a cast, but is replaced by Peter Jordon on many of the Californian shows.) August 29-September 2, 1973, 1973 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (2 sets each night, supported by (29th to 31st) Mayson & (1st & 2nd) White Raven. Roadie Peter Jordan replaces Arthur Kane on bass) September 4-6, 1973 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (with The Tubes & Pristine Condition. Roadie Peter Jordan replaces Arthur Kane on bass) September 8, 1973 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "The Real Don Steele Show") September 11, 1973 Burbank, CA (US TV "Midnight Special", with Mott The Hoople & War. Broadcast September 13th. During the performance both Arthur Kane (miming) & Peter Jordan (playing) are on stage) September 13-16, 1973 Liberty Hall, Houston, TX (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00 on 14th & 15th. Peter Jordan continues to replace Arthur on bass) September 17-20, 1973 Gertie's, Dallas, TX (supported by The Werewolves. Peter Jordan continues to replace Arthur on bass) September 21, 1973 Ellis Auditorium South Hall, Memphis, TN (supported by Iggy & The Stooges. A riot ensues during the Dolls' shows. The cops beat up a kid, David stops the music and is arrested. He spends the night in jail. Arthur's arm is still in a cast so roadie Peter Jordan continues to replace him on bass) September 22, 1973 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (with Aerosmith. Peter Jordan continues to replace Arthur on bass) September 23, 1973 Elmhurst, IL September 24-25, 1973 Teddy's, Milwaukee, WI October 3, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (cancelled, with Mott The Hoople & Aerosmith) October 4, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (with Mott The Hoople & Aerosmith) October 5, 1973 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (with Mott The Hoople & Aerosmith) October 11, 1973 Roosevelt University Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (with Mott The Hoople & Aerosmith. Arthur attempts to play for the first time in weeks, but after the show has to put on a new cast for several more weeks) October 13, 1973 Lion's Den, St. Louis, MO (supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd) October 14, 1973 University of Rhode Island Ram's Den, Kingston, RI October 16, 1973 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Aerosmith) October 17, 1973 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Aerosmith) October 18, 1973 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Mott The Hoople, with Aerosmith) October 19, 1973 Shubert Theater, Philadelphia, PA October 20, 1973 American Theatre, St. Louis, MO (2 shows 7.30 & 11.30) October 22, 1973 Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN (Cancelled due to low ticket sales) October 26, 1973 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (supporting Mott The Hoople) October 27, 1973 Victory Burlesque, Toronto, ON (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Rush) October 28, 1973 University of Rhode Island Ram's Den, Kingston, RI October 29, 1973 Stratford Motor Hotel, Bridgeport, CT October 31, 1973 Waldorf Astoria Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (Howard Stein's Halloween bash) November 3, 1973 Coliseum, Clemson, SC November 5-9, 1973 Richard's, Atlanta, GA (with Public Foot The Roman) November 14, 1973 Hollywood Palace, Baltimore, MD (with Renaud and Junction) November 15, 1973 Farley Dickinson University, Madison, NJ November 16, 1973 Viking Hotel Convention Center, Newport, RI November 17, 1973 State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ (supported by Forest Green) November 22, 1973 LWT South Bank Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Russell Harty Plus") November 22, 1973 Warwick University, Coventry, ENG November 23, 1973 York University, York, ENG November 24, 1973 Leeds University Refectory, Leeds, ENG November 26, 1973 BBC Television Theatre, London, ENG (UK TV "Old Grey Whistle Test" performing "Jet Boy" & "Looking For A Kiss". The show was presented by Bob Harris, who labeled their music 'mock rock') November 26-27, 1973 Biba's Rainbow Restaurant, London, ENG (supported by Beggars Opera & Lucas and McCullough) November 28, 1973 Lyon, FRA November 29, 1973 Lille, FRA December 1, 1973 Rtl Studio, Paris, FRA (Live Radio Luxembourg radio session performing "Personality Crisis", "Bad Girl", "Looking For A Kiss", "(Give Her A) Great Big Kiss", "Stranded In The Jungle", "Pills", "Vietnamese Baby", "Trash", "Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)", "Puss 'n Boots", "Hoochie Coochie Man" & "Jet Boy") December 2, 1973 Ambassador Hotel, Paris, FRA (press conference) December 2, 1973 Olympia Théâtre, Paris, FRA (afternoon show) December 3, 1973 Paris, FRA (FRENCH TV) December 3, 1973 Le Bataclan, Paris, FRA (evening) December 4, 1973 Radio Bremen Television Studios, Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Musikladen" performing "Pills", "Trash", "Looking For A Kiss", "Bad Girl", "Personality Crisis" & "Stranded In The Jungle". Only "Looking For A Kiss" is broadcast on December 5, 1973) December 5, 1973 Salambo Theater, Hamburg, GER (A press conference, followed by a live record company show, held in a striptease club on the site of the former Star Club) December 6, 1973 AVRO TV, Hilversum, NED (DUTCH TV "Top Pop" performing "Jet Boy") December 7, 1973 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED December 8, 1973 Stadsschouwburg, Sittard, NED December 9, 1973 Universiteit, Amsterdam, NED (concert disrupted by homophobic protestors) December 10, 1973 Brussels, BEL (BELGIAN TV) December 10, 1973 Alma II, Leuven, BEL (with Lee) December 11, 1973 Théâtre 140, Brussels, BEL (with Lee) December 14, 1973 George Washington University Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC (with Babe) December ?, 1973 New York City, NY December 21, 1973 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA December 29, 1973 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (cancelled appearance, replaced by The James Gang, supporting Johnny Winter) December 30, 1973 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH (with Left End) December 31, 1973 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (Broadcast live by WABX FM) 1974 January 12, 1974 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH February 15, 1974 Academy of Music, New York City, NY ('St. Valentine's Day Massacre', supported by Eliot Murphy. Preceded by the screening of Bob Gruen's film "Lipstick Killers") February 16, 1974 Bloomington, IN (with Lynyrd Skynyrd) February 18, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (postponed until March 9th) February 21-23, 1974 Harvard Square Performance Center, Cambridge, MA (2 shows each night with Eliot Murphy) March 9, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (rescheduled from February 18th) March 13, 1974 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC March 14, 1974 Music Street, Seattle, WA (4pm record store appearance) March 14, 1974 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA (supported by Ze Whiz Kidz & Fabulous Pickle Sisters) March 16, 1974 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Silverhead & preceded by the screening of Bob Gruen's "Lipstick Killers" film) March 17, 1974 JJ's Gaslamp, San Diego, CA April 5, 1974 Casper, WY April 6, 1974 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supporting Sly & The Family Stone) Setlist: Personality Crisis/ Looking For A Kiss/ Bad Girl/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Pills/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Babylon/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Trash. April 14, 1974 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY (supported by The Miamis. Broadcast on WBAB FM) April 15-16, 1974 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY April 17, 1974 Club 82, New York City, NY ('Easter Parade', midnight show supported by The Miamis. The Dolls perform in drag, except for Johnny Thunders, who refuses to wear a dress, and performs bare-chested. With Buddy Bowser on sax) April 19-20, 1974 Coventry, Queens, NY ('Easter Parade', midnight shows, supported by The Miamis & (19th only) Casterbridge Union) April 21, 1974 Bottom Line, New York City, NY ('Easter Parade', 2 shows, supported by Suzi Quatro) April 21, 1974 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (cancelled) April 22, 1974 Kenny's Castaways, New York City, NY ('Talent showcase'. David Bowie, at the time recording his "Diamond Dogs" album, attends the show with his entourage) May 9, 1974 Harvard Square Performance Center, Cambridge, MA (Cancelled after Arthur Kane twists his ankle whilst wearing high heel boots. NYD were replaced by Aerosmith) May 17, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supported by Isis) May 18, 1974 Northside Drive In, East Lansing, MI (with Rush, Slyhook, Liverpool & others. NYD replaced Dr. John) May ?, 1974 Columbus, OH May ?, 1974 Cleveland, OH May 24, 1974 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (with Blue Öyster Cult) May 25, 1974 Old Florida State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL ('Springtime Rock Jubilee', with Leon Russell, War and the Gap Band, Ike and Tina Turner, Rare Earth, Dr. John, Electric Light Orchestra, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Yvette Evil & The Daughters Of Darkness & (MC) Wolfman Jack) May 25, 1974 Trading Post, Roseville, MI May ?, 1974 ?, CT May ?, 1974 Baltimore, MD May 30, 1974 American Theater, Washington, DC (Kaleidoscope of Music festival) June 8, 1974 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH (postponed until June 14th) June 8, 1974 Bayfront Center Arena, St.Petersburg, FL (with Slade & 10CC) June 10, 1974 Allan Park Civic Arena, Wayne County, MI (supported by Astigafa & Salem Witchcraft) June 12, 1974 I.M.A. Auditorium, Flint, MI (supported by Kiss) June 14, 1974 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH (rescheduled from June 8th, supported by Kiss) June 15, 1974 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (with Kiss) June 16, 1974 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC June 17, 1974 Sunshine Inn, Asbury Park, NJ July 1, 1974 Bacchus Rock Palace, New York City, NY (with The Stillettoes and Star Theater. The Dolls are also joined by Debbie Harry, Elda Gentile & Amanda Jones from The Stillettoes on some songs) July 4, 1974 Chilhowee Park Amphitheater, Knoxville, TN ("Summer Jam #2", with Nazareth, Kiss) July 6, 1974 Booth Farm, Buxton, ENG (Buxton Festival, with The Faces, Humble Pie, Chapman/Whitney, Streetwalkers, Trapeze, Badger, Greenslade, Chopper, Strider, National Flag & DJ Bob Harris) July 7, 1974 Olympia, London, ENG (cancelled appearance, 'Rock Proms', with 10cc, Incredible String Band, Gong, Sharks, Arthur Brown, Byzantium & Dr. Feelgood) July 13, 1974 Boston Armory, Boston, MA (with Duke and the Drivers & Ronnie and the Ronnettes) July 16, 1974 Independence Hall, Baton Rouge, LA (with Kiss & Blue Öyster Cult) July 17, 1974 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (cancelled after the place burned down) July 19, 1974 Cumberland County Memorial Arena, Fayetteville, NC (cancelled appearance, with Nazareth, Kiss & Blue Öyster Cult. NYD is replaced by local band Glass Moon) July 23-26, 1974 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (The crew/band destroyed the props for "The Rocky Horror Show" movie, which was also screening there, which resulted in the shows from the 24th till the 26th being cancelled) July 24, 1974 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (Filmed for Don Kirshner's "Rock Concert" TV program. Broadcast On Nivember 9th) Setlist: (There's Gonna Be A) Showdown/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Trash/ Chatterbox/ Looking For A Kiss/ Personality Crisis. July 27, 1974 Marion County International Raceway, LaRue, OH (Dudley Creek Rock Festival, with Blue Öyster Cult & Aerosmith) July ?, 1974 Cleveland, OH August 17, 1974 Joint in the Woods, Parsippany, NJ August 19, 1974 Club 82, New York City, NY (2 shows. The second show was stopped by the arrival of police officers who slapped writs on the club management for overcrowding) August 23, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Minot, ND (cancelled appearance, supporting Blue Öyster Cult, with Gandolf) August 24, 1974 Civic Auditorium, Fargo, ND (cancelled appearance, supporting Blue Öyster Cult, with Gandolf) August 25, 1974 Fans Stadium, Decatur, IL (with Electric Flag, Climax Blues Band, Aerosmith, Renaissance & others) August 26, 1974 Club 82, New York City, NY (2 shows) August 27-29, 1974 Trading Post, Detroit, MI (Peter Jordon replaces Arthur Kane, who stayed in NYC in rehab) August 30, 1974 Parthenon, Hammond, IN August 31, 1974 Raceway Park, Englishtown, NJ (Outdoor festival, with Kiss, Blue Öyster Cult, Lou Reed, Black Oak Arkansas, Faces & more. Cancelled when the Faces postponed their tour and construction of the main stage was over budget and behind schedule) September 1-2, 1974 Minnesota State Fair, Minneapolis, MN (Youth Expo '74 & Music Festival, 2 shows each night 7.30 & 9.30. Peter Jordon replaced Arthur Kane, who was in rehab in NYC) September 8-9, 1974 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC (Peter Jordon replaced Arthur Kane, who was in rehab in NYC) Setlist: Hoochie Coochie Man/ Great Big Kiss/ Don't Mess With Cupid/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Babylon/ (There's Gonna Be A) Showdown/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Jet Boy/ I'm A Human Being/ and more... September 13, 1974 Jimmy's, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & midnight, supported by Suburban) September 14, 1974 St.Petersburg, FL September 16-19, 1974 Ebbets Field, Denver, CO (With Buddy Bowser on sax) September 20, 1974 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS (with Blue Öyster Cult) September 21, 1974 University of Guelph, Guelph, ON (supporting Billy Preston. Buddy Bowser guested on saxophone) Setlist: Looking For A Kiss/ Personality Crisis/ Somethin' Else/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Don't You Start Me Talkin'/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Trash/ Ain't Got No Home/ Teenage News/ Puss 'n' Boots. September 26, 1974 Théâtre Granada, Sherbrooke, QC September 27, 1974 Palais du Commerce, Montréal, QC (with Charlee. Broadcast by CKVL 96.9 radio. With Peter Jordan on bass, instead of Arthur and Buddy Bowser on saxophone) Setlist: Looking For A Kiss(+)/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?(*)(+)/ Somethin' Else(*)(+)/ Pills(*)/ Great Big Kiss(*)/ Subway Train(*)/ It's Too Late(*)/ Trash/ Bad Girl/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox)/ Puss 'n' Boots/ Stranded In The Jungle. September 28, 1974 Yellow Balloon, Syracuse, NY (supported by Zane. With Buddy Bowser on sax) September 29, 1974 Palais du Commerce, Montréal, QC (Cancelled) October 5, 1974 The Liberty Bell, Hackensack, NJ October 11, 1974 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (Hollywood Street Revival And Dance, with Iggy Pop, GTO's, Flo & Eddie & Peter Ivers) October 17, 1974 Stampede Corral, Calgary, AB November 1-2, 1974 Mr. D's, Elmwood Park, NJ (Peter Jordan, played bass from behind the stage while Arthur Kane, who was unable to actually play, stood propped up against the amps) xx-xx-74 Cricket Lounge, Ashland, MA (with Reddy Teddy) December 13-15, 1974 Fox Music Hall, Westborough, MA (with Live Jive. 2 shows on 15th) December 24, 1974 Piccadilly Inn, Cleveland, OH (During a break David dressed as Santa and gave out gifts to the audience) December 27, 1974 Flying Machine, Fort Lauderdale, FL (2 shows) Setlist: (1st set) Personality Crisis/ Something Else/ Lookin' For A Kiss/ (Give Her A) Great Big Kiss/ Who Are The Mystery Girls?/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Milkman (a.k.a. Chatterbox). Setlist: (2nd set) Courageous Cat Theme/ Human Being/ Back In The USA/ Babylon/ Puss'n'Boots/ Something Else/ Don't Start Me Talkin'. Note: Could have happened on the 21st. 28-Dec-74 US FL,Fort Lauderdale-Dania Beach,Flying Machine restaurant (2 sets) December 31, 1974 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supporting Chuck Berry & Little Richard) Note: All shows cancelled. 1975 January 17-18, 1975 Coventry, Queens, NY (supported by Age & Sniper & The Dictators) February 19-21, 1975 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY February 28-March 2, 1975 Little Hippodrome, New York City, NY (with Steve Lyons Eyeshow. 2 shows 9.00 & midnight on the 1st) March 7-9, 1975 Little Hippodrome, New York City, NY (supported by Television and Pure Hell. With DJ Wayne County. Peter Jordon replaced Arthur Kane on bass ('cos Arthur had started drinking again) on the 8th, and Spider from Pure hell replaced Jerry Nolan (who's in a Rehab Center) on drums on the 9th. One month later, Richard Hell would leave Television and join Johnny and Jerry to form The Heartbreakers) March 12-13, 1975 The New Bell, Hackensack, NJ (2 shows each night) March 27-29, 1975 Left Guard, Columbia, SC (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supported by Sniper) March 31, 1975 Dante's Den, Briny Breezes, FL (Peter Jordon replaces Arthur Kane on bass) xx-Apr-75 US FL,Tampa,- (week residency) Note: Some dates where possibly in support for Rufus, featuring Chaka Khan. xx-Apr-75 US FL,Fort Lauderdale-Dania Beach,Flying Machine restaurant Line-up #3 (Florida/New York City: April 1975): David Johansen (vocals)/ Sylvain Sylvain( guitar)/ Arthur Kane (bass)/ Blackie 'Lawless' Goozeman (guitar) and a drummer (drums) xx-Apr-75 US FL,- (3 more dates) Note: Peter Jordon replaces Arthur Kane on bass. Blackie 'Lawless' Goozeman Steven Duren replaces Johnny on guitar and a drummer Machine? replaces Jerry. Blackie and Arthur would, in 1976, form Killer Kane in Los Angeles. 05-Apr-75 US NY,New York City,Academy Of Music Note: Unlikely to be a NYD show, or perhaps cancelled. 11-Apr-75 US New York City. Johnny Thunders calls Richard Hell, who left Television 3 days earlier, and asks him to form a band with him and Jerry Nolan. The Heartbreakers are born. 25-Apr-75 The orginal New York Dolls officially disband. 30-Apr-75 US NY,New York City,Club 82 for Wayne County and the Backstreet Boys, with The Demons Note: First Heartbreakers gig! Line-up till June 9, 1975: Richard Hell (vocals/bass), Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar) & Jerry Nolan (drums). May 2, 1975 Little Hippodrome Club, New York City, NY May 11, 1975 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (cancelled) Line-up August/December 1975 *David Johansen (vocals) *Sylvain Sylvain( guitar) *Peter Jordan (bass) *Chris Robenson (keyboards) *Tony Machine (drums) August 3, 1975 Makomanai Ice Arena, Sapporo, JPN (World Rock Festival EASTLAND, supporting Jeff Beck) August 5, 1975 Aichi-ken Taiikukan, Nagoya, JPN (World Rock Festival EASTLAND, supporting Jeff Beck) August 6, 1975 Kyoto, JPN (World Rock Festival EASTLAND, supporting Jeff Beck) August 7, 1975 Kourakuen Kyuujou, Tokyo, JPN (World Rock Festival EASTLAND, supporting Jeff Beck) Setlist: Looking For A Kiss/ Daddy Rolling Stone/ Puss 'N Boots/ Stranded In The Jungle/ Pills/ Funky But Chic/ Flip Flop Fly/ Frankenstein/ Teenage News. October 19, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY December 31, 1975 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY xx-xx 1975 Manhattan, Detroit, Cleveland, Toronto (Canada), Ohio (some shows during weekends) 1976 Line-up: (March - December 1976) *David Johansen (vocals) *Sylvain Sylvain(guitar) *Peter Jordan (bass) *Bobby Blaine (keyboard) *Tony Machine (drums) March 11-12, 1976 Ballinjax, New Orleans, LA (with Ultrex. members of Kiss were in attendance at the first show, after their own gig at the Warehouse) May 21-22, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Tuff Darts. Johnny Thunders guested on guitar on the 21st) May 30, 1976 Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (Benefit for the Wayne County legal defence fund, with Walter Lure, Blondie, Jerry Nolan, Wayne County & Back Street Boys, The Planets, Jackie Curtis, Dee Dee Ramone, Mick Ronson, Mink DeVille, Suicide, Divine, Johnny Thunders, Tuff Darts, Richard Hell, Cherry Vanilla & her Station Island Band, Ian Hunter, The April Lawton Band & Holly Woodlawn. Organised by Peter Crowley, Barbara Rothwell and Leee Black Childers, after Wayne County had smashed a microphone stand over Dick Manitoba's The Dictators collarbone when Dick was heckling him, during a show at CBGB's in March 1976). Dick Manitoba had to be hopitalized and sued Wayne for it) Setlist: Gimme A Pigfoot (And A Bottle Of Beer) / It's On Fire/ Little Bitty Pretty One/ Frenchette/ Funky But Chic. June 6, 1976 Tomorrow, Youngstown, OH (supported by Vanessa) June 7, 1976 Agora, Cleveland, OH June 11, 1976 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (with J.Geils Band & L.A. Jets) June 12, 1976 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (with Greg Kihn Band) June 14, 1976 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI (with Hot Lucy) June 24-26, 1976 Cord's Underground, New Orleans, LA (joined onstage by Steven Tyler and Joe Perry (of Aerosmith) on "Flip Flop Fly". Perry also played on "Pills") July 1-4, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Mick Ronson guests on guitar for the last 4 songs on the 4th) July 12-16, 1976 Queensbury Arms, Toronto, ON (week long residency) July 17, 1976 KEE to Bala, Bala, ON September ?, 1976 Manhattan Arts Center, New York City, NY September 18, 1976 Longfellows, Long Island, NY September 24-25, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (2 shows, with (24th) Harry Toledo & (25th) John Collins) November 4-6, 1976 On The Rocks, New York City, NY (supported by The Brats) November 26, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with The Fast) December 29-30, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with Blondie) April 23, 1991 Johnny Thunders dies from drug-related causes aged 38 in room 37 of St. Peter's Guest House in New Orleans, Louisiana. Johnny's autopsy also confirmed evidence of advanced leukemia January 14, 1992 Jerry Nolan dies aged 40. He had suffered a stroke in late 1991 and went into a coma from which he never recovered. He had spent his final weeks on a life support system 2004 May 3-4 & 6-8, 2004 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY June 16 & 18, 2004 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Meltdown Festival 2004. David & Sylvian joined by Arthur Kane) July 11, 2004 Old Trafford Cricket Ground, Manchester, ENG (Move Festival 2004) July 13, 2004 Arthur Kane dies aged 55, just 22 days after the NYD reunion concert. Kane thought that he had caught the flu in London and checked himself into a Los Angeles hospital, complaining of fatigue. He was quickly diagnosed with leukemia, and died within two hours August 14, 2004 Randall's Island Park, Randalls Island, NY (Underground Garage Festival 2004) August 24, 2004 Marlay Park, Dublin, IRE (with White Stripes) August 25, 2004 Botanic Gardens, Belfast, NI (Tennent's Vital 2004, with White Stripes) August 28, 2004 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 2004) August 29, 2004 Bramham Park, Leeds, ENG (Leeds Festival 2004) September 9, 2004 Recinto Mendizabala, Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA (Azkena Rock Festival 2004) October 1, 2004 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA October 3, 2004 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 2005 March 18, 2005 Stubb's Bar-B-Q, Austin, TX (SXSW 2005) April 28-30, 2005 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY May 12, 2005 Avalon, Boston, MA May 13, 2005 Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA May 14, 2005 M&T Bank Stadium, Baltimore, MD (HFStival 2005) May 16, 2005 House of Blues, Cleveland, OH May 17, 2005 Chicago, IL May 18, 2005 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI June 11, 2005 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON June 23, 2005 Plaines d'Abraham, Québec, QC July 2, 2005 Detroit Art Space, Detroit, MI July 16, 2005 City Hall Festival Plaza, Ottawa, ON (Cisco Systems Bluesfest 2005) July 17, 2005 Parc de la Francophonie, Quebec City, QC (Festival d'été de Québec 2005) July 23, 2005 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY August 12, 2005 Starland Ballroom, Sayreville, NJ August 13, 2005 House of Blues, Atlantic City, NJ August 28, 2005 Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA (Sunset Junction Street Fair 2005) August 29, 2005 House of Blues, San Diego, CA September 1, 2005 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC September 2, 2005 Seattle Center, Seattle, WA (Bumbershoot 2005) October 1, 2005 Richmond County Ballpark, Staten Island, NY (Across The Narrows 2005, with The Killers) October 28, 2005 House of Blues, Orlando, FL October 29, 2005 City Park, New Orleans, LA (Voodoo Music Experience 2005) October 30, 2005 AutoZone Park, Memphis, TN (Voodoo Music Experience 2005) 2006 February 19, 2006 Club Avalon, New York City, NY June 24, 2006 Boeretang, Dessel, BEL (Graspop Metal Meeting 2006) July 7, 2006 Folkets Park, Borlänge, SWE (Peace and Love 2006) July 8, 2006 Ruissalo, Turku, FIN (Ruisrock Festival 2006) July 21, 2006 Wiggins Park, Camden, NJ (All About the Music Festival 2006) July 22, 2006 Los Angeles, CA ("Henry Rollins Show" performing "Dance Like a Monkey") July 25, 2006 Tower Records, New York City, NY August 5, 2006 Qualcomm Stadium, San Diego, CA (Street Scene 2006) August 18, 2006 Pier 17, New York City, NY September 1, 2006 Recinto Mendizabala, Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA (Azkena Festival 2006) September 28, 2006 London, ENG (UK TV "Friday Night with Jonathan Ross" performing "Dance Like a Monkey") October 1, 2006 Berns, Stockholm, SWE October 3, 2006 Handelsbeurs Concertzaal, Ghent, BEL October 4, 2006 Melkweg The Max, Amsterdam, NED October 6, 2006 La Laiterie, Strasbourg, FRA October 8, 2006 Matrix, Bochum, GER October 9, 2006 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER October 10, 2006 SO36, Berlin, GER October 12, 2006 Backstage, Munich, GER October 13, 2006 Salzhaus, Winterthur, SUI October 14, 2006 Estragon, Bologna, ITY October 16, 2006 Paris, FRA October 17, 2006 Rock School Barbey, Bordeaux, FRA October 18, 2006 Studio 104, La Plaine-Saint-Denis, FRA October 18, 2006 Élysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA October 20, 2006 The Village, Dublin, IRE October 22, 2006 Forum, London, ENG October 24, 2006 London, ENG (UK TV "Later with Jools Holland") October 25, 2006 Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG October 26, 2006 ABC, Glasgow, SCOT November 6, 2006 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA November 7, 2006 Avalon, Los Angeles, CA November 8, 2006 The Independent, San Francisco, CA November 10, 2006 Berbati's Pan, Portland, OR November 11, 2006 El Corazón, Seattle, WA November 14, 2006 Fine Line Music Cafe, Minneapolis, MN November 15, 2006 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL November 16, 2006 Saint Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI November 17, 2006 Beachland Ballroom and Tavern, Cleveland, OH November 18, 2006 Town Ballroom, Buffalo, NY November 20, 2006 Axis, Boston, MA November 21, 2006 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI (supported by & Chesterfield Kings) November 22, 2006 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 24, 2006 Borgata Events Center, Atlantic City, NJ November 25, 2006 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA November 26, 2006 Black Cat, Washington, DC November 28, 2006 Music Farm, Charleston, SC November 29, 2006 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA November 30, 2006 City Hall, Nashville, TN December 1, 2006 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO 2007 January 3, 2007 Palacio de los Deportes, Logroño, SPA February 20, 2007 Gibson-Baldwin Showroom, New York City, NY February 26, 2007 Gothic Theatre, Englewood, CO February 28, 2007 Knitting Factory Concert House, Boise, ID March 24, 2007 St. James Theatre, Auckland, NZ March 26, 2007 Hi-Fi Bar, Melbourne, AUS (supported by The Specimens) March 28, 2007 Metro Theatre, Sydney, AUS March 29, 2007 Tivoli, Brisbane, AUS March 31, 2007 Centennial Park, Sydney, AUS (V Festival Sydney 2007) April 1, 2007 Avica Resort, Gold Coast, AUS (V Festival Gold Coast 2007) April 3, 2007 Thebarton Theatre, Adelaide, AUS (Best of V Festival (Mini V) Adelaide 2007) April 4, 2007 Sidney Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, AUS (Best of V Festival (Mini V) Melbourne 2007) June 28, 2007 Kobetamendi, Bilbao, SPA (Bilbao BBK Live 2007) July 14, 2007 Inter-Media Art Center, Huntington, NY July 15, 2007 Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY July 19, 2007 9:30 Club, Washington, DC July 20, 2007 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ July 21, 2007 Coney Island, Brooklyn, NY (Siren Music Festival 2007) August 4, 2007 Playa de Riazor, Corunna, SPA (Noroeste Pop-Rock 2007) August 14, 2007 Praia do Tabuão, Paredes de Coura, POR (Festival Paredes de Coura 2007) August 18 or 19, 2007 Staffordshire, ENG (V Festival 2007) August 27, 2007 Jarun, Zagreb, CRO (INmusic Festival 2007) November 7, 2007 Joy Eslava, Madrid, SPA November 9, 2007 Sidecar, Barcelona, SPA December 5, 2007 B2, Moscow, RUS December 7, 2007 Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN December 28-29, 2007 Fillmore at Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 2008 January 8, 2008 Tavastia, Helsinki, FIN February 12-13, 2008 Rams Head Live!, Baltimore, MD February 14, 2008 Asylum Arena, Philadelphia, PA February 15, 2008 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ February 16, 2008 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA February 18, 2008 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON February 19, 2008 Tralf Music Hall, Buffalo, NY February 20, 2008 Beachland Ballroom and Tavern, Cleveland, OH February 22, 2008 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI February 23, 2008 Double Door, Chicago, IL February 24, 2008 Fine Line, Minneapolis, MN February 26, 2008 Gothic Theatre, Englewood, CO February 29, 2008 Berbati's Pan, Portland, OR March 1, 2008 Plaza Club, Vancouver, BC March 5, 2008 The Fillmore, San Francisco, C March 7, 2008 Music Box at the Fonda, Los Angeles, CA March 8, 2008 Jillian's, Las Vegas, NV March 9, 2008 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA March 10, 2008 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA April 8, 2008 Culture Room, Fort Lauderdale, FL April 10, 2008 Hangar 110, São Paulo, BRA April 11, 2008 Chevrolet Hall, Olinda, BRA (Abril Pro Rock 2008) April 17-18, 2008 El Teatro Colegiales, Buenos Aires, ARG April 20, 2008 Granada Theater, Dallas, TX June 6, 2008 Sala Apolo, Barcelona, SPA (with Girls In Hawaii) June 7, 2008 Centro Andaluz de Arte Contemporáneo, Seville, SPA (Territorios 2008) June 15, 2008 Point State Park, Pittsburgh, PA June 26 or 27, 2008 Cork, IRE (Live at the Marquee 2008, with Morrissey) June 28, 2008 Irish Museum of Modern Art, Dublin, IRE (with Morrissey) June 29, 2008 The Garage, Glasgow, SCOT July 1, 2008 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, ENG July 2, 2008 Thekla, Bristol, ENG July 3, 2008 Manchester Academy 3, Manchester, ENG July 4, 2008 Hyde Park, London, ENG (Wireless Festival 2008) July 11, 2008 Merton Farm, Canterbury, ENG (Lounge on the Farm 2008) July 16, 2008 Karaiskaki Stadium, Piraeus, GRE (Fly Beeyond Festival 2008) July 18, 2008 Benicàssim Castellón, Valencia, SPA (Benicàssim 2008) July 24, 2008 Stezzano, ITY July 25, 2008 Rock Planet, Cervia, ITY July 26, 2008 Shindy, Bassano, ITY July 30, 2008 Barby Club, Tel Aviv, ISR August 1, 2008 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED August 2, 2008 Grote Kaai, Lokeren, BEL (Lokerse Feesten 2008) November 22, 2008 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ December 3, 2008 Sala Heineken, Madrid, SPA December 4, 2008 Sala Capitol, Santiago de Compostela, SPA December 5, 2008 RockStar Live, Barakaldo, SPA December 6, 2008 Sala Oasis, Zaragoza, SPA December 20, 2008 Club Nokia, Los Angeles, CA December 27, 2008 Fillmore at Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 2009 February 20, 2009 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ March 20, 2009 Smokin' Music Lounge, Austin, TX (Hell City Glamours) March 21, 2009 Maggie Mae's, Austin, TX (SXSW 2009) April 17, 2009 Willie Dixon, Rosario, ARG April 18, 2009 Roxy Live Bar, Buenos Aires, ARG April 19, 2009 El Teatro Flores, Buenos Aires, ARG April 23, 2009 Anfiteatro Estadio Nacional, Lima, PER April 25, 2009 Via Funchal, São Paulo, BRA May 14, 2009 100 Club, London, ENG May 20, 2009 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA May 21, 2009 Fonda Theatre Music Box, Los Angeles, CA May 22, 2009 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA (supported by The Cliks) May 24, 2009 Regency Center Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Cliks) May 26, 2009 Berbati's Pan, Portland, OR (supported by The Cliks) May 27, 2009 El Corazon, Seattle, WA May 28, 2009 Richard's on Richards, Vancouver, BC May 31, 2009 Bluebird Theater, Denver, CO June 2, 2009 Diamond Ballroom, Oklahoma City, OK June 3, 2009 House of Blues, Dallas, TX (supported by Black Joe Lewis) June 4, 2009 House of Blues, Houston, TX (supported by Black Joe Lewis) June 5, 2009 Emo's, Austin, TX (supported by Bachelorette, Black Joe Lewis & Pikelet) June 7, 2009 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA (supported by Black Joe Lewis) June 9, 2009 State Theatre, St Petersburg, FL June 11, 2009 House of Blues, Orlando, FL (supported by Black Joe Lewis) June 12, 2009 Center Stage, Atlanta, GA June 15, 2009 Amos' Southend, Charlotte, NC June 18, 2009 Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA, USA June 19, 2009 9:30 Club, Washington, DC June 20, 2009 Starland Ballroom, Sayreville, NJ June 22, 2009 Music Hall of Williamsburg, Brooklyn, NY June 24, 2009 Higher Ground, South Burlington, VT June 25, 2009 Pearl Street Nightclub, Northampton, MA June 26, 2009 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY June 28, 2009 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA, USA June 29, 2009 Club Soda, Montreal, QC June 30, 2009 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON July 10, 2009 Parque e Carballeira de Caldas de Reis, Caldas de Reis, SPA (Cultura Quente 2009) July 11, 2009 Sala Industrial Copera, Granada, SPA July 17, 2009 Roisin Dubh, Galway, IRE (Galway Arts Festival 2009) July 18, 2009 London, ENG (Lovebox 2009) July ?, 2009 The Garage, Glasgow, SCOT July 22, 2009 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER July 23, 2009 Sage Club, Berlin, GER July 24, 2009 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, NOR July 25, 2009 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER July 26, 2009 Debaser Strand, Stockholm, SWE July 28, 2009 Jokiranta, Turku, FIN (DBTL 2009) July 29, 2009 Virgin Oil Co., Helsinki, FIN July 30, 2009 Pakkahuone, Tampere, FIN September 12, 2009 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (supporting The Killers) September 13, 2009 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting The Killers) December 2, 2009 Cambridge Junction, Cambridge, ENG December 3, 2009 Anson Rooms, Bristol, ENG December 4, 2009 HMV Forum, London, ENG December 5, 2009 Pontins Prestatyn Sands Holiday Park, Prestatyn, WAL (Hard Rock Hell 2009) December 6, 2009 Talking Heads, Southampton, ENG December 8, 2009 The Assembly, Leamington Spa, ENG December 9, 2009 O2 Academy, Liverpool, ENG December 10, 2009 HMV Picture House, Edinburgh, SCOT 2010 April 15, 2010 Big Band Café, Hérouville Saint-Clair, France April 16, 2010 Le Trabendo, Paris, FRA (Villette Sonique 2010) April 17, 2010 24 Heures du Mans, Le Mans, FRA (with The Love Me Nots) April 19, 2010 KOKO, London, ENG April 20, 2010 The Academy, Dublin, IRE April 22, 2010 Paard van Troje, The Hague, NED April 23, 2010 Het Depot, Leuven, BEL April 25, 2010 C-Club, Berlin, GER April 27, 2010 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, DEN April 28, 2010 Sticky Fingers, Gothenburg, SWE April 29, 2010 Union Scene, Drammen, NOR April 30, 2010 Logen Teater, Bergen, NOR (with Thomas Dybdahl & Jaga Jazzist) May 1, 2010 Bergen, NOR (Bergenfest 2010, with Manic Street Preachers, The Proclaimers, Randy Newman, Melody Gardot, Clipse, Ultravox & Imelda May) May 22, 2010 Warsaw, Brooklyn, NY (supported by Foxy Shazam & Voluptuous Horror of Karen Black) June 16, 2010 Altar Bar, Pittsburgh, PA June 17, 2010 Double Door, Chicago, IL June 18, 2010 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI (supported by Luxury Pushers) June 19, 2010 Spencer Smith Park, Burlington, ON (Sound of Music Festival) August 7, 2010 Winter Gardens, Blackpool, ENG (Rebellion Festival 2010, with Bad Religion, Streetlight Manifesto, Peter Murphy, Stiff Little Fingers, Fucked Up, Strung Out & Gallows) August 8, 2010 Velvet, Rimini, ITY (Glam Fest IV 2010, With Koritni, Lester, Adam Bomb, Pollution, Markonee, Lester and the Landslide Ladies & Stick It Out) August 10, 2010 Summer Music, Codroipo, ITY August 27, 2010 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, SCOT August 28, 2010 Ironworks, Inverness, SCOT August 29, 2010 Lemon Tree, Aberdeen, SCOT September 3-4 & 6, 2010 The Cluny, Newcastle, ENG 2011 March 16-17, 2011 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY March 27, 2011 O2 Academy, Newcastle, ENG March 29, 2011 University of Manchester Students' Union Club Academy, Manchester, ENG March 30-31, 2011 Old Vic Tunnels, London, ENG April 6, 2011 SO36, Berlin, GER April 7, 2011 Sedel, Luzern, SUI April 8, 2011 Auditorium Flog, Florence, ITY April 9, 2011 Land of Live, Legnano, ITY April 11, 2011 La Flèche d'Or, Paris, FRA April 12, 2011 La Dynamo, Toulouse, FRA April 14, 2011 Sala Stereo, Murcia, SPA April 15, 2011 Salamandra 1, l'Hospitalet de Llobregat, SPA April 16, 2011 Sala Totem, Pamplona, SPA April 17, 2011 Sala Heineken, Madrid, SPA June 7, 2011 Gexa Energy Pavilion, Dallas, TX (97.1 The Eagle's BFD 2011, supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 9, 2011 AT&T Center, San Antonio, TX (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 10, 2011 Toyota Center, Houston, TX (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 12, 2011 Hard Rock Casino Albuquerque Presents The Pavilion, Albuquerque, NM (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 14, 2011 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 15, 2011 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 17, 2011 Ashley Furniture HomeStore Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 18, 2011 Red Rock Casino Resort & Spa, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 19, 2011 USANA Amphitheatre, West Valley, UT (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 21, 2011 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 22, 2011 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Maryland Heights, MO (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 24, 2011 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 25, 2011 BMO Harris Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 26, 2011 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 28, 2011 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) June 29, 2011 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 1, 2011 First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre, Tinley Park, IL (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 2, 2011 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, IN (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 3, 2011 Bridgestone Arena, Nashville, TN (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 5, 2011 Hard Rock Live, Hollywood, FL (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 6, 2011 St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, FL (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 8, 2011 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 9, 2011 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Pelham, AL (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 10, 2011 Cellairis Amphitheatre at Lakewood, Atlanta, GA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 12, 2011 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 13, 2011 Hersheypark Stadium Star Pavilion, Hershey, PA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 15, 2011 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 16, 2011 Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 17, 2011 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 19, 2011 Comcast Center, Mansfield, MA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 20, 2011 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 22, 2011 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Darien Center, NY (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 23, 2011 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 24, 2011 Stage AE, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 26, 2011 RadioDown, Covington, KY July 27, 2011 Double Door, Chicago, IL July 29, 2011 Covelli Centre, Youngstown, OH (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) July 30, 2011 Frederick Fairgrounds, Frederick, MD (Outlaw Jam 2011, with Mötley Crüe, Poison, Black Stone Cherry, Elvin Bishop, Edgar Winter Group, Shooter Jennings & Brian Setzer) July 31, 2011 Toyota Pavilion at Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 2, 2011 Schottenstein Center Value City Arena, Columbus, OH (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 3, 2011 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 5, 2011 Fort McCoy, Fort McCoy, WI (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 6, 2011 iWireless Center, Moline, IL (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 7, 2011 CenturyLink Center, Omaha, NE (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 9, 2011 Rimrock Auto Arena at MetraPark, Billings, MT (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 11, 2011 Sleep Country Amphitheater, Ridgefield, WA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 12, 2011 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 13, 2011 Ford Idaho Center Arena, Nampa, ID (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 16, 2011 Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) August 17, 2011 Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA (supporting Motley Crue & Poison) October 7, 2011 Amplifier Capitol Bar, Perth, AUS October 8, 2011 Globe Warehouse, Port Melbourne, AUS October 9, 2011 Fowler's Live, Adelaide, AUS October ?, 2011 Manning Bar, Camperdown, AUS October 13, 2011 The Hi-Fi, Brisbane, AUS October 15, 2011 University of Sydney Manning Bar, Sydney, AUS (The Boroughs Festival 2011) October 27, 2011 National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, ENG (with Alice Cooper) October 29, 2011 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (with Alice Cooper) October 30, 2011 O2 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (with Alice Cooper) October 31, 2011 Clyde Auditorium, Glasgow, SCOT (with Alice Cooper) December 31, 2012 Bowery Electric, New York City, NY (With Manitoba, The A-bones, Sylvain Sylvain & Daddy Long Legs)